Gatito
by Aiko Amori
Summary: A Hinata se le perdió su gatito. Sasuke, a regañadientes, decidió ayudarla a buscarlo. —Aquí tienes— masculló el niño, con algunos rasguños en su lindo rostro.


**_Gatito_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: Sábado 22 de agosto de 2009.

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

Estado: Completo

Sumario: A Hinata se le perdió su gatito. Sasuke, a regañadientes, decidió ayudarla a buscarlo. —Aquí tienes— masculló el niño, con rasguños en su lindo rostro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_0o0_**

**B**uscaba alrededor del parque a su pequeño gato negro con manchas blancas. El animalito era un regalo que le había dado su mamá, por eso, y por que el gato era muy lindo, le tenía un cariño muy especial. Tan sólo habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que ella se había balanceado en un columpio con el animalito; cuando éste saltó y se fue corriendo tan rápidamente, que Hinata no fue capaz de seguirle siquiera con la vista.

Su madre se encontraba hablando con Mikoto Uchiha, su amiga. No quería perturbarlas a ninguna de las dos, así que decidió buscar al minino por si sola. Caminó con pasos lánguidos intentando rastrearlo, pero nada de nada... Parecía que al gato se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Suspiró resignada. No lo encontraría, no lo volvería a ver, no lo escucharía maullar. Y sobre todo, no volvería a a sentir al gato en su estómago, cuando éste se acomodaba con ella, y no sentiría nuevamente sus ronroneos. Adiós a gatito. Adiós al regalo de mamá.

Al pensar en todo aquello, no pudo evitar no sentirse triste. Al contrario, sintió grandes deseos de llorar. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y a causa de ello sólo logró susurrar el nombre de micifuz.

—Azúcar... —se le quebró la voz al recordar los momentos que pasó con su mascota.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su mamá, pero eso ya era demasiado. Platicaba mucho con la madre de esa niña de cabellos negros azulados que localizaba sentada al lado de un árbol; y ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la larga espera. Miró como la pequeña se levantaba torpemente y venía en su dirección. Oh, no. Seguramente planeaba besarlo. Tanto que le molestaba que todas las chicas quisieran hacerlo.

Seguro era una alucinación suya, pero le pareció ver a gatito correr por dónde estaba ese niño de cabello negro. Al llegar, no vio nada más. Bueno, sí. Se encontró con la mirada de aquel chiquillo que tendría unos cinco años como ella, o quizás seis. En otra situación se habría avergonzado y desviado la mirada, pero en esa ocasión decidió preguntarle si no había visto a un gato.

—D-disculpa, ¿no has visto a un gatito?—cuestionó, dudosa. El pequeño le miró más fijamente a los ojos y vio como éstos eran de un color blanco, tirando a un suave tono de lavanda. Eran lindos. La niña casi le describió a su gato: De qué color era, cómo eran sus ojos y más. Y al final, puntualizó: —Parece una vaca, pero no lo es —murmuró, llevándose un dedo a su mejilla.

Sasuke sostuvo su postura con los brazos cruzados y observó todo lo que los rodeaba.

—No.— respondió simplemente, con voz neutra. Hinata no supo si asentir o irse de ahí sin no antes agradecerle, percibía que a aquel chico le molestaba su presencia. Apretó los puños y pensó que debía ser tal vez un poco más amable. Además se trataba de la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre. _Itachi lo haría _el pequeño Sasuke admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, y eso influyó en que se decidiera. A la mente del moreno llegó la cara de Itachi diciéndole que ayudara a esa pobre chiquilla que había perdido a su animalito.

Dios. ¡Podía jurar que la cara de esa niña resultaba idéntica al Gato con Botas en Shrek! ¿O era por que Itachi así la hacía lucir? ¿Eh? ¡Si su hermano ni siquiera estaba ahí presente! Seguramente estaba en su habitación jugando Play Station en vez de prepararse para sus misiones. Como le gustaba joderlo. _Sal de mi mente, Itachi. _

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo— expresó, con un toque de amargura en su voz. Hinata agradeció tener a alguien más que la ayudara a buscar a su mascota. Sonrió levemente y empezó a moverse cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo hizo.

En realidad Sasuke no era un apático. Mas así se comportaba con las chicas, por que éstas se la pasaban molestándolo. Según ellas sólo querían ser sus novias, pero él pensaba que más bien querían ser sus carceleras. Con su familia era diferente, sonreía y tenía una personalidad alegre. Su actitud ante las chicas era más bien como una máscara para no dar rienda suelta a que ellas lo siguieran molestando.

Mientras merodeaba buscando al animal, a veces miraba de soslayo a la niña de piel pálida. Se le veía a leguas que quería mucho al gatillo ése. Bufó y se acercó un poco a ella para saber el nombre del gato, por si así aparecía de una buena vez.

Hinata le contestó, aun siguiendo mirando para todas partes.

¿Azúcar? ¿Eso gritaría para que el méndigo _animalejo_ se dignara a salir en donde quiera que estuviera? Uf.

Si tan sólo le gustara aquel ingrediente. Pero ni eso. Lo empalagaba mucho.

Comenzó a pronunciar el nombre en voz baja del gato para que nadie lo escuchara ni mirara. Hinata lo hizo en un tono poco más alto, pero igual discreto. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba llamar la atención.

De pronto, como cuando se ve a una estrella fugaz, Sasuke vio al gato ¨vaca¨ saltar de un árbol a otro, feliz de la vida. Sin avisar ni nada, el chico se dirigió velozmente a la dirección en la que el gato iba, dispuesto a atraparlo. Hinata se dio cuenta de ello y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, por si podía ayudar en algo.

El gato se posó en uno de los más grandes árboles y se detuvo a lamerse su pelaje. Sasuke supo que esa era una gran oportunidad para capturarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se agarró del árbol y empezó a subir. Era difícil subirse a ese tronco, pero para el Uchiha no lo era tanto. Solamente le faltaba una rama para poder sujetar al gato y bajar.

Pero ¡Oh, oh! el minino se percató de su presencia y a tan sólo un instante de que lo alcanzara, se hizo en un santiamén para atrás. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Mas el animal no contaba con la astucia del chico de ojos negros y éste lo sujetó de la cola. En cuánto el gatillo se giró, Sasuke lo tomó.

Azúcar comenzó a emitir maullidos y algunos sonidos que se podían clasificar como alaridos. Al parecer, Sasuke no le simpatizaba. Faltaba poco para llegar a piso firme cuando de repente el gato le lanzó un arañazo a la cara. Él se molestó y separó a la mascota de su cuerpo y lo zarandeó. Eso provocó que ambos cayeran suelo, era ya sólo un escaso metro, no se habían lastimado mucho. Bueno, el que salió con las rodillas raspadas fue Sasuke, a la mascota de Hinata no le sucedió nada por que cayó en el pecho del niño.

Hinata se apresuró a ir a su alcance y quitó al gato de encima de Sasuke. Se mostraba preocupada y le dijo que cómo estaba. Él no respondió y no hizo caso a la mano que Hinata le brindaba para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aún en el suelo, vio como el gato trataba de escapar nuevamente y se impulsó para agarrarlo. Azúcar volvió a maullar por el inesperado jalón de pelos que le dio Sasuke. Al fin, cuando pudo ponerse de pie Sasuke con el micifuz, se lo tendió a Hinata con cara de pocos amigos.

—Aquí tienes—Masculló el niño, dejando ver los rasguños en su lindo rostro. Acto seguido, se sacudió su shorts y estiró el cuello y las piernas.

Las madres de Sasuke y Hinata acudieron tan pronto cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Sasuke había caido de un árbol. Pero cuando llegaron al lugar, todo al parecer ya estaba en orden. A pesar de eso, las dos fueron con sus respectivos hijos.

Hinata había tomado al gatito y le agradeció a Sasuke por todo. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que siempre en el bolsillo de su vestido cargaba una pómada para las heridas, ya que ella era muy propensa a los accidentes. Rebuscó en el bolso y sacó de ahí la medicina. Se acercó a Sasuke y se lo dio, diciéndole que esperaba que eso le ayudara. Éste la tomó, algo avergonzado. Nunca aceptaba algo que proviniera de una chica, pero con ella era diferente. Aunque eso no quitó que se sintiera algo incómodo.

Miró al gato que tantos problemas le había causado. El animal se miraba más tranquilo, sin intenciones de querer atacarlo. Bien. Ese gato era bipolar.

Sasuke torció los labios y lo miró ceñudo. Hinata no sentía tanta timidez en aquellos momentos. Más bien, sentía una sensación que jamás había sentido, no sabría describirla, sólo sabía que se sentía... bien.

Luego el pequeño dirigió la vista a la de la chiquilla. Inconcientemente, su expresión anterior había cambiado a una más relajada al verla. Los ojos perla de la niña buscaban donde posarse, y sin saber miró a Mikoto, que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Acarició a su gatito que tenía entre sus brazos y encontró el parecido entre Sasuke y Azúcar.

—Azúcar se parece a ti— dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Éste, al oír eso, se le colorearon las mejillas y volteó el rostro al lado derecho, tratando así de ocultar su tenue sonrojo. Hinata agachó la vista, cohibida. Al apreciar esto, sus madres rieron.

Si bien, Hinata no se equivocó al decir que el gato Sasuke se parecían. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, en el caso de la mascota en su mayoría y poseía pelaje; tenían un carácter medio difícil, eran buenos al correr y al trepar.

—Sasuke, vamos a atenderte esas heridas— declaró Mikoto de manera dulce. Sasuke hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza que la señora Uchiha ya conocía, pero que la señora Hyuuga ni Hinata percibieron.

Mikoto se despidió de la mujer Hyuuga y de la pequeña Hinata, sonrió para después irse caminando con su hijo menor.

Hinata vio cómo se retiraban del parque y alcanzó a vislumbrar que, ya a lo lejos, Sasuke había girado su cabeza en su dirección.

Una oleada de viento pasó e hizo ondear el cabello de ambos morenos. Sin duda que el gato se hubiera perdido no fue tan malo...

Un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Hinata. ¿_Y si llamaba al gato Sasukito tan sólo una vez?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Y bien, ¿les gustó o no? Siendo sincera, a mí sí, en especial a Itachi en el pensamiento de Sasuke, que no lo dejaba en paz. Este one-shot es para una noble causa y es hacer crecer la comunidad **SasuHina**. Y sí, dije que traería la continuación de **_Complicado Amor _**y la traeré luego, así como también la de **_Babbysitter. _**

Mas el gusanillo me picó y escribí este one-shot, que por cierto, va dedicado a **angela-hinata: **Sé que te gustan mucho Sasuke y Hinata cuando son pequeños -no te culpo, son súper lindos- y ya tenía pensada la idea de este fic, así que decidí dedicártelo. Espero que te haya gustado tan sólo un poco. Y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, con mis fics y mis ideas. ¡Hagamos que crezca la comunidad **SasuHina**!

Quien se quiera apuntar a esta noble causa, sean bienvenidos. Ya sea apoyando, leyendo, escribiendo, dibujando...

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a los que me leen, no saben cuánto aprecio que se tomen su tiempo y lean lo que escribo.

Un beso :)

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
